


Last To Fall

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/F, Graphic, Suicide, What Have I Done, everyone dies, poor Nat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Institute invades Diamond City and takes Nora's family from her one last time.(WARNING: GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF DEATH)





	

Nora fidgeted with the bottle of Nuka Cola in her hand. She sat on Piper's couch in Publick Occurrences, a dreaded feeling in her gut that she couldn't quite place. She watched Nat playing with a teddy bear and a toy car on the floor. She smiled, thinking of the bright future the kid would have.

"You good, Blue? Lookin' a little lost." Piper's voice shook Nora from her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit tired." Nora barely had time to respond before they all heard a loud crackle followed by the familiar zap of a laser rifle outside.

 _The Institute._ Nora's thoughts raced. "Nat, get into your room, NOW!" Nora ushered Nat into her room, before drawing her pistol, looking over to see Piper doing the same.

"Stay here, Piper. It's not you they want." Nora's voice was low, panicked.

"And leave you out there to die? No thanks." Piper scoffed.

 _Arguing is pointless._ Nora thought as she rushed outside, Piper in tow. They didn't notice Nat sneak out behind them, her own crude weapon in the form of a bat in hand. The scene that met her was one of pure terror.

Bodies littered the streets as Institute synths pressed forward, their laser rifles mowing down residents faster than the residents' own pipe pistols could. Before she knew what she was doing, she whipped around, grabbed Piper by the waist and crashed her lips with the reporter's. The kiss was sloppy and passionate, but didn't last long. 

"I love you, Piper." Nora whispered, barely audible over the loud sounds around them.

"I... I love you too, Blue. Please, be careful." Piper breathed, before Nora whirled around and took off into the chaos.

* * *

Nora had taken down at least twenty of the fuckers by now. She wandered through the alley behind the market, right near Valentine's. When she noticed Ellie's mangled corpse lying on the ground just outside the office, she lost her lunch. 

 _The poor girl didn't deserve this._ Nora thought to herself as she entered the office. She prayed to every god she could think of that Nick was okay.

He wasn't.

Nora nearly threw up again when she saw Valentine crumpled on the floor, more coolant around him than actually in him, though, Nora thought grimly, he probably didn't have any left in him. He looked like he went down with a fight, however, as there were a good five dead synths around him. 

Nora backed out of the office and ran towards the marketplace, most of the synths littered amongst human bodies on the ground now.

 _How long was I in Nick's office for?_ Nora lightly smacked her head. 

There were so many bodies scattered around the marketplace that Nora almost missed that of a child. Almost. Kneeling down, Nora carefully dragged an adult's lifeless form off of the child, and Nora once again threw up.

_Nat._

Nat's body was the worst she'd seen so far. She didn't look like she was killed by a synth, rather, the chaos around her. What wasn't charred beyond recognition, was bloody and battered and broken.

"NAT! NO!" Nora could vaguely hear Piper's voice, barely able to concentrate anymore as she fell into a sitting postion.

Piper was on her knees, screaming and crying as she cradled her lifeless sister. Nora looked up at Piper just in time to see a synth sneaking up behind her, squeezing the trigger of it's gun. The well placed shot hit Piper in the back of the neck, powerful enough to dislodge her head from her body. Nora screamed a bloodcurdling scream as Piper's head fell into her lap, her body falling just in front of her. Sickened and in a fit of rage, Nora rose to her feet, Piper's head rolling away, and charged the synth. Armed with nothing but her hands, she relentlessly beat the synth until it was nothing but a heap of scrap metal.

Nora fell to her knees. She no longer had to will to scream. She no longer had the will to live. She looked down, and noticed her pistol lying in a pool of her lover's blood. Her hands bloodied, broken, and shaking, she slowly picked the pistol up and placed it inside of her mouth.

 _Might as well go out with a bang._ Nora smiled like a madman at her dark joke, and the last thing she saw was Piper and Nat, still locked in a cradle, lifeless on the ground, as she squeezed the trigger and the world went black.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...whoops.


End file.
